Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{5} \times -80\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -80\% = -\dfrac{80}{100} = -\dfrac{4}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{-1 \times -2 \times -4} {10 \times 5 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{4}{5}} = -\dfrac{8}{250} = -\dfrac{4}{125} $